Ben 10 and Generator Rex Crossover
by MizzComicHero
Summary: When a Birthday Party is not to his standards, Ben is left in the room on his own, With a portal, which he accidentally activates and is sucked in, then when exploring the new city as Jetray he is spotted by a local Hero who mistakes him for an evo...
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 and Generator Rex Crossover: Chapter 1: A Birthday Surprise**

**In Ben's HQ:**

"Happy Birthday Ben!" Kevin, Gwen, Cooper and Julie shout as Ben enters the room which has been decorated for a small party.

" Wow… Thanks Guys" Ben says whilst looking around "But it's not really to the standards I was expecting…"

Kevin getting irritated by this comment, "What?"

"What are you talking about Ben?" Gwen asks.

Ben begins, " I was hoping for a massive party with maybe live music, dancers, some hot girls and much more effort put into it…"

"Stop right there!" Julie angrily speaks, "you expect all this from us?"

Ben replies, "Well, Yeah, because I have done a lot for this universe."

"And the *Hot* girls you want…" Julie asks

"Yeah and… Oh wait" Ben realises the point Julie is trying to make

"Then go on ahead Ben, Have all the hot girls you want because it's over!" Julie says as she exits the room, once she is finished and the door is shut she begins crying and runs into the lounge.

"It's the little things that count, Ben, Remember that!" Gwen says as she follows Julie "Hey, Julie Wait up"

"You don't realise how much effort we did put into this, do you?" As Kevin is leaving he is followed by Cooper, who looks at him with a frown then walks off.

Ben gets annoyed by this "Ok then, this hero can make his own party!" After shouting this down the hall at them he walks back into the party room and sighs. Whilst sulking in one of the chairs he notices a strange device at the back of the room," hmm I wonder what this is?" He walks up to it and pushes a few buttons and suddenly it activates and on the screen it reads ' Portal Activated.' Next thing is the Portal is sucking him in… "HELP!"

From the lounge Gwen asks "Wonder what he wants now? Cooper do you mind seeing?"

Cooper blushes at Gwen asking him to do something and puts one arm down his back before replying " Sure…" As he enters the party room he is horrified to find ben being sucked into the portal,

"A little help would be nice!" Ben shouts in panic, Just as Cooper is running over to de-activate the portal Ben is sucked in… "AHHHHH!"

"BEN!" Cooper shouts after him then the portal automatically de-activates and Cooper runs quickly to the others and announces in a worried voice, "We've got a problem!"

**Providence HQ: Labs.**

"Six" Doctor Holiday calls, "Come look at this…"

"What is it Doctor?"

She points to a flashing red dot on her map "This is a portal energy source,"

"Breach?" Six asks.

"I would presume but it's not her usual energy reading" she replies with concern.

"I'll get Rex to check it out." He says walking away.

"Can't you give him a break, just a little time to spend with his friend Noah?" She asks.

"It's his job."

**On the rooftop of a building:**

"AHHH!" Shouts Ben as he lands out of the portal, "What just happened? Where am I?" He looks off the edge of the building but recognises nothing, "Maybe I should scope it out as…" He twists the Ultimatrix dial and slaps it down only to be engulfed in the blinding green light and comes out as "JETRAY!" And then he swoops off the building and starts to investigate…

**In the Basket Ball Court:**

Rex and Noah are playing Basketball whilst Bobo is laying on the bench, "And from the looks of it Noah has no chance against Rex… Pft… So he runs towards the hoop, Rex tries to tackle but it's no good… so he continues and Rex races past him… and tries to now Block… And Noah shoots… and SCORES! It's a victory once again for Noah the all time champion, of Basketball." Noah commentates as he plays.

"Ehhh, I was just goin' easy on you, always do so you don't go home crying about how I can whoop your…" Just at that Rex's ear-piece rings, "Hey Six."

"Rex your needed to look at a disturbance near your position." Six says through the ear-piece, as Six is saying this Rex is looking up at the sky where Jetray just flew overhead of them.

"I'll check it out later but at the moment I see another disturbance right above me." Replies Rex before hanging up and pulling out his boogie pack (the turbine wings) and Flying at increasing speeds to catch Jetray.

**On the Street:**

Jetray lands and changes back to ben expecting the people to recognise him, but instead the people scream and run, "Hey what's going on?" he then spots Rex and suspects they are screaming at him. Rex, Noah and Bobo also saw him change back, Noah and Bobo are surprised but Rex's mind is just set on beating him up and curing him, thinking he's a new type of E.V.O, one which can shift-shape.

"Ok, just calm down,"

"Don't hurt anyone," Ben says ending Rex's sentence, in which Rex is not amused at, they then just stare at each-other waiting for the opponent to make his first move, and in Ben's mind the same sentence keeps repeating itself: 'This is a fine Birthday Surprise!'


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10 And Generator Rex Crossover: Chapter 2: Knockout

Last Time:

Ben's Friends threw him a party for his Birthday but Ben thought it wasn't good enough and had a fight with Gwen, Kevin, Cooper and Julie. Ben, who was left standing in the room alone, saw a portal at the back of the room, and not knowing what it was activated it and was sucked in, Cooper tried to save Ben only to be too late, then when he returned to the others it finished off saying " We've got a problem!"

After the incident in the Ben 10 world in the Generator Rex world Doctor Holiday reported to Six of an strange energy source originating from a location near Rex who, at the time was playing basketball with Noah and on the side lines was Bobo, after their game Rex was contacted by Six but at the same time noticed some weird flying thing right above him. Then Rex, due to his normal job, chases the creature (Jetray) and sees him change back into Ben, As people around Ben scream, Ben looks around and sees Rex, thinking it was him who scared them, and takes him as a dangerous Alien, So as the two prepare for Battle, the story now continues in Chapter 2: Knockout.

Then Ben spins around with his back to Rex and the others so no one can see what he's doing, With that he is once again engulfed in a strange Green brightening light and suddenly this Giant Dinosaur like creature appears shouting" Humongasaur!" Rex sees this as an attack and runs in with the B.F.S (Big Fat Sword) and begins to attack him.

Rex then communicates Six and says " We got a big dino like E.V.O, I could use ya any minute now…" They fight for a few minutes and soon Ben realises that Rex in attack mode is a little too strong and when Rex hits him once more he acts as if he was defeated and lays motionless.

Rex walks over and says "Time to cure this E.V.O!" but when he touches him nothing seems to happen and is wondering what happened and contacts Doctor Holiday, "Hey Doc, what's up with my nanites, have they black-lined or what?"

"Your nanites seem to be fine." She responds. Rex then standing on Humongasaur is trying to think of all the reasons why he can't cure it and is starting to feel bad. Then one of Ben's eyes open and she slaps the symbol on his chest and changes to…

"ULTIMATE HUMONGASAUR!" Whenever he stands up Rex falls off him.

"OWW THAT HURT!" Ultimate Humongasaur then lifts him by his top and asks in a kinda scary tone…

"What planet are you from?" then again he is engulfed in a green light and Rex can feel the dinosaurs hand getting smaller.

"What the…" the asks himself. Then a human boy is revealed, looking about the same age as Rex, "What type of E.V.O are you?" Rex then looks over at Noah and Bobo who are standing mouths wide open, staring at Ben.

"I don't think he's E.V.O, Chief." Bobo Announces.

"I agree" says Noah.

"E.V.O? What's an E.V.O?" Asked Ben.

"You don't know what an E.V.O is?" Rex asks, interested by his response, and puts away the B.F .S and listens.

"No"

"You ain't from around here are you Kid?" asks Bobo,

"I guess not" Ben replies kind of laughing, then suddenly a jump-jet hovers above them with agents being dropped around Ben pointing guns at him, Ben raises his hands and in panic asks "Hey what's going on?"

"Stop! LOWER YOUR GUNS!" Rex shouts at the agents, "I was talking to him"

"What are you doing, Rex!" Six says jumping down from the jet. "Is he the Dinosaur you reported?"

"Well yeah but… but you don't understand" Rex says whilst pulling Six's arm back.

Six turns around to him then the sound of guns begin to fire and when he turns around, he sees Ben battling, and winning against the agents. Then panic begins, Rex is trying to stop everything along with Noah, Six is about to battle Ben, Ben is fighting the Agents, the Agents are firing at Ben, and Bobo is sitting on the side-lines watching it all happen, sipping a drink through a straw.

Six finally charges at Ben and with one finger he touches Ben in a certain pressure point and Ben collapses.

The infirmary:

From a first person view from Ben it shows him waking up and seeing Rex who was in the chair beside his bed sleeping and he puts his hands on his head and asks himself "How long have I been out?" Then from beside him Rex is beginning to wake up and answers,

"Nearly a full day!"

" And you are?" Ben asks.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Rex, Providence's secret weapon. Whenever things get tough, they call me in. Yep, that's right, me, and you are?"

"Name's Ben, Holder of the Ultimatrix, Saviour of the universe, defeater of aliens and legendary plumber." At the last statement Rex burst out laughing,

"You clean peoples TOILETS! Hahahahaha."

"No, the plumbers are a society of galactic defenders, very serious work."

"Nope, never heard of them before." Rex continues

"Well I never heard of Providence or E.V.O's before."

"touché." Rex replies "Now I definitely know you're not from around here, so where are you from."

"Bellwood"

"Never heard of that either."

"you got to be kidding me" Ben says laughing

"No, I'm not"

Then a voice from the speakers say " Rex, Will you bring our guest to my lab please."

"Ahh good old Doctor Holiday, Sorry about this though."

"What?" Ben asks, then Rex slips a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Standard Providence Procedure, I know it sucks… "And he then marches him to the labs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben 10 and Generator Rex Crossover- Chapter 3: It's My Birthday!

In the Previous Chapter:

Ben and Rex fought and realised they were two of a kind, then providence got in the way and attacked Ben. After fending them off he is knocked out by Agent Six. Later he woke up in the infirmary only to have a brief conversation with Rex, before being called by doctor Holiday.

Rex walking with a handcuffed Ben in the HQ Hallways:

"So… you're from a town that I've never heard of, You work for a group I've never heard off and your meant to be the saviour of the universe that I have never heard of… Well that summons you up…" Rex says then begins to laugh a little.

"And your saying that some worldwide explosion happened 6 years ago, infecting every living thing with little robots called Nanites, and people turn into monsters whenever the machines activate, and your worldwide group captures them and you 'Cure' them… Have I missed anything?" Ben as sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Well where I come from, there was never anything like this."

"Really?" Rex looks at Ben puzzled.

"Yeah." Ben answers. They both look at each other then walk into Doctor Holiday's Lab.

The Lab:

"Nice to see you're awake." A voice says when they walk into the lab. When Ben looks over, there stands in a white lab coat, a beautiful woman with black hair which was tied up into a bun.

"This is…" Rex begins, then the woman's hand reaches out to be shook,

"Doctor Holiday" she says

"Why is everyone ending MY sentences?" Rex is not amused.

"I'm Ben" Then both Ben and Rex take off their jackets and set them on top of one another on a nearby chair.  
>"Nice to meet you, now if you don't mind, will you sit on the table over here…" She escorts him to the monitoring table.<p>

"If it means finding me a way to get home, then sure" He lies down then the table slides him into a massive scanner.

Doctor Holiday, looking at the readings, "Well this is new. You have 10 times less nanites than the average person, as if you were only, recently introduced to them."

"Maybe because I was…"  
>"And you have a strange energy emanating from your watch…"<br>"It's called the Ultimatrix"

"If you don't mind me taking a look at it, Ben…"

Rex beginning to get annoyed that he's being left out, and gets reckless "Let me handle it Doc… If it's technology it's bound to let me in…"

"This isn't you everyday computer and keyboard, this is high level alien tech!" Ben begins

"You don't know the outcome, Rex…" Continues Dr. Holiday.

"It'll be fine" Says Rex as he reaches out to the Ultimatrix

"Wait Rex… NO!" The Doctor panics but she was already too late, for arrogant Rex had began to bond with the watch. Suddenly a brightening blue light engulfed the watch and Rex's hand and soon had lightened up the entire room, then and explosion between the two sent them to each side of the room and caused a power outage.

"You ok?" Asks Rex.

"All good here," Ben replies,

"Doc?" Rex asks, suddenly there is an unusual growl… "Doc?" He asks again. Ben then begins,

"Hold on a second…" Suddenly working at his watch the bright green light, reveals his face before he slams down it's face and is engulfed in the green light, Suddenly this voice shouts "Swampfire! Let's shed some light on to this situation." His hand then sets itself on fire which Rex then runs over to, to meet Ben,

"Have you seen Doctor Holiday?" Rex asks Ben who is standing looking over his (Rex's) shoulder in shock "What?"

"I Think I've found the good Doctor…" Then Rex turns around to find a vulpamancer only this time with Black Fur and ripped up pieces of a lab coat " Only I'm not so sure if she's so.. Good… Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben 10/ Generator Rex: Chapter 4: See What You've Done!**

**Last Time:**

Doctor Holiday was beginning to examine Ben when she found strange energies from his watch, when Rex thought he knew it all and tried to bond with the watch, resulting in an explosion, which so far has resulted in a power-outage and Doctor Holiday becoming a Vulpamancer!

**In the Lab, during the power outage with Swampfire lighting the room, and the Doc Vulpamancer about to attack:**

"Uhhh Doctor Holiday?" Rex questions

"Not anymore" Replies Ben. The Vulpamancer springs at them but they both dodge in different directions, then Swampfire in says in a distressful tone, "Errr…. I don't feel right…" Suddenly he's engulfed in green light and changes back to Ben, then the Ultimatrix detaches itself from his wrist and floats over and reattaches to Rex's wrist…

"What the…. It won't come off!" He says as he struggles to take it off "Maybe if I connect to it, it might…" He tries but nothing happens, his hands don't even glow…

"Rex, I think we've got a problem" Rex then looks over at Ben, whose feet have turned into his usual Punk Busters! (The giant mechanic feet)

"I think maybe the explosion didn't just change the doctor, but also our powers!" Rex claims, now Ben isn't too happy,

"See What You've Done Now! Ahh!" He shouts as the Vulpamancer attacks him again. "Ok never mind about that for the moment we have to get out of here!" The Punk Busters disappear and the boys make a bee-line for the door and successfully pull it open, get through and close it before Doc Holiday made it through.

"Probably with the power out, the agents went to the main doors thinking it was an attack, and oh sorry, but anyways let's check Six's room, to see if he's there." Rex says in one breath, " Phew, a lot to say in one go! Now to Six's room." The boys walk the corridors with only dim lights from the generators, due to a lot of the energy being put into White's office. "This is it." They force the door open and walk in. "Six, you here? Six? Brrr… It's really cold in here" They walk over to his en-suite to find ice everywhere "Six?" They look in the corner to see a blue thing in a blue cape like thing.

"A Necrofriggian, same as… Big Chill"

"Another one of your alien buddies?" Rex asks

"Kinda… I'm just thinking, I don't think the explosion just infected Doc Holiday…"

"…It infected the entire building…" Rex finishes

"How did you figure that out?" Ben sarcastically asks, then Rex taps him on the shoulder and points to the door where there is a load of aliens from the watch, staring in at them, "Oh."

"This is going to be a long night." Rex claims.

(Sorry guys for chapters being so short, but keep checking in as next time we see how Ben and Rex handles each-others powers and if they can find out how to change everyone back to normal, if they can.)


End file.
